Noticed
by FoxTail17
Summary: Hahah. He's sweeter than any a piece of candy." HitsuXYachi Rated for mild language.


A/N: Whats up, you guys? I decided to make a little one-shot with Hitsugaya and Yachiru. I wanted something different. Plus they aren't many fics about them so I decided to add to their little community. Hahah. Some of it may seem a little bit out of the ordinary, but bare with me people! Well I hope you enjoy!

"Hitsugaya." Her voice rang.

"HitsuGAYA." She called again, emphasizing the last two syllables of his name.

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU GOD DAMNIT." She yelled._  
_

"WHAT." Hitsugaya looked up from his work. His voice was raised.

"Get some hearing aids. Looks like you need them.." Yachiru sat upon Hitsugaya's desk.

She had grown up.

Her pink hair become long, running down her back.

Her face became more distinct.

Her voice had matured.

Her eyes lost the childhood gleam.

Her lips were full and a soft, gentle pink.

Her height had differed.

Still shorter than him, though.

Her breast had become full.

Her hips had developed.

Her curves were easy to see.

Her shinigami uniform was very loose in the bosom area, showing much cleavage. She obviously had picked up Matsumoto's habits. She had grown to be a D, and Hitsugaya was noticing. He kept his gaze on the site until Yachiru whacked him back to reality.

"Can you not see me right here?" Yachiru gave him a disgusted look. Her magenta eyes filled with rage. She sat upon his desk, turned toward Hitsugaya. He gave a grunt as a reply. He rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"What do you want, kid?" Hitsugaya stood up and dusted himself off. He noticed that Matsumoto had left. His blood boiled in his skin, but he became use to it and let it go. He looked around Yachiru's face for an answer. Not knowing she was staring, Yachiru was engaged in deep thoughts.

"_Damnit, Toushirou. When will you ever know…"_

Yachiru didn't realize she was avoiding the question.

"Yachiru! Answer me!" Hitsugaya got in her face. Just an inch away from her nose, he began to blush as he noticed the distance between them. Yachiru did the same. They both looked at each other quietly, neither one of them said a word…

Not until Hitsugaya felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Yachiru had kicked him.

Pretty hard, might I add.

"Why you gotta be so close, huh?" Yachiru sat completely on the desk facing the other way, towards the exit. Hitsugaya laid on the floor, clutching his stomach, cursing and swearing under his breath to Yachiru.

"Just came by to see how you were doin'. I bet you noticed that Matsumoto left. I passed her on my way here. She said it was important. She had a 'private' meeting with Gin. I asked her what kind, but she said was," Yachiru said this in a child-like voice, "confidential."

Hitsugaya regained his composure. He dusted himself off and stood in front of the pink-headed lieutenant. His green forests pierced into her pink orbs. His hands were slammed on either side of her, each clutched the desk. His face was full of anger. His right eyebrow was raised, giving him this sexy, mysterious look.

"_Will he stop looking at me like that?! Damnit. Stupid hormones…"_

Yachiru became uneasy. Anymore of this torture and she'd burst. So she got up, pushed Hitsugaya aside and stood behind the desk. Her hands were folded over her breast, drawing Hitsugaya's attention to them, again.

"You know you didn't have to kick me. And I know you didn't come here just to say hi. Ever since you got here, you've been hesitant. I can tell by your body language." Hitsugaya stepped closer and closer to Yachiru, making her again uneasy. She started to panic. She searched around to get away from him, but he came closer.

"Do you really wanna know?" Yachiru was looking at him with an innocent look. She held her head down.

Yachiru started to remember the first time she began admiring the silver-haired, quick-tempered captain. She used to study how he walked, how he talked, the way he moved, and how he handled things. When she was younger, she used to walk with Matsumoto to Hitsugaya's office just to watch him. Being completely oblivious, Toushirou paid no attention to the young lieutenant's gaze. To not give herself away, she's engaged a conversation with Matsumoto. Offering to help, asking her questions, anything to let Toushirou knows she was there. Her first ever 'conversation' with him, was a simple question, which turned into a discussion.

"_Toushi-sama, what's your favorite color?"_

From there, they had a full fledge conversation; from his favorite color, to fighting hollows, to the world of the living, to jokes. They were both intrigued in the conversation. Once they were finished, Yachiru admitted to herself that she had a little crush on the captain. Seeing him made her smile, though she was always smiling. So he was also oblivious to that. She'd try her hardest to talk to him again, but he's always have office work. She could never find Matsumoto to walk with her again.

So she never saw him.

She stopped calling him 'Toushi-sama.'

She stopped smiling.

She stopped seeing Matsumoto.

But something inside of her still wanted him to notice her, still wanted to ask him more questions.

But she grew up.

**And everyone noticed.**

Hitsugaya took his finger and held up her chin. She blinked. She was stunned. Her eyes were wide. She felt distance closing him on them. She felt his warmth closing in on her. She could feel the tension building up inside of her. All of a sudden, he felt pressure against her lips; a soft, demanding pressure. She easily fell into it.

"_I guess I told you first, Yachiru."_

Hitsugaya clashed their lips together. He could taste those strawberries she had before she came. He was intoxicated with her scent. His nose was filled with Mango and orange extracts. His ran his hand through her soft, delicate, pastel pink hair. He massaged her head, feeling around her small skull. She naturally wrapped her hands around his neck, almost having to stand on her tippy-toes to do so. She closed her eyes. Surprised, Yachiru felt a tongue exploring her mouth. She eagerly invited him in, letting his tongue meet hers.

Pulling back, Hitsugaya looked down to Yachiru. He smiled as she rested her head against his toned, masculine chest. He felt her bust smash against him like he was a wall, which also made him smile. Her arms traveled down to his waist, hugging him for dear life. She still had her eyes closed. She let out a deep breath, extracting a pleasing noise. She smiled.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Toushirou smirked as he kept his gaze on her. She only giggled and hugged him even tighter.

"TTTTTOOOOUUUSSSSHHIIIIIIIRRRRROOOOUUUU!!" A loud, manly voice busted into Hitsugaya's office. He was tall, and had liberty spikes on his head. The ring of his bells gave his identity away.

The two looked horrified at Kenpachi.

"What are you doing with him, Yachiru?! Did he hurt you?! If he did, I'll-" Kenpachi rambled on.

"Kenny! No! You've got it wrong!" Yachiru pulled away from Toushirou, trying to calm down Kenpachi, who was using all of his power to get to Toushirou. He moved Yachiru out of his way. He picked her up and sat her somewhere away from them.

"TOUSHIROU!" Kenpachi began to chase Toushirou around.

He tried to calm Kenpachi down, but he kept chasing him. He muttered under his breath how he's going to kill Toushirou and what not. Toushirou even heard him say he better have used a condom.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE SEX!" Toushirou cried as he dodged objects around his office.

"SHUT UP AND COME HERE!" Kenpachi kept swinging at him with his zanpakuto.

Yachiru sighed. She left the two to battle. She began to walk towards her office. She went into deep thought again. Her hair swayed in the wind. Her eyes full of joy.

"_Hahah. He's sweeter than any piece of candy."_

A/N: I think I rushed the ending. AND I KNOW THAT WAS CHEESY! I just wanted to end it good. So what did you think? Its my first HitsuXYachi fic. Reviews please! I think Hitsugaya's kinda mad..

Hitsugaya: Dude that the hell.

Me: Shut up! At least you got some action.

Hitsugaya: I almost got my ass whooped, Fox.

Me: Uhh so? That's not my problemo, homes!

Hitsugaya: I really do hate you.

Me: I love you more, Toushirou.


End file.
